


Destorted Love

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Venting poem during a really bad time a long time ago with first bf. ;v;





	Destorted Love

Love…  
Is not a word for everyone…  
It forbids those around  
Even if you cheat  
Your without love…

I’m without you baby  
And it’s all death  
I’m without you  
When love was just a lie

You promised all these years  
Just to turn your back  
And say  
It’s no good

I’m without you  
For now and for always  
You were never mine  
I was never yours  
I was the forbidden member  
Of your clan to travel far and low

All those words you said to me  
Meant nothing to you now  
As I am without you  
And for always

I’m without you now and forever  
When the sun goes up and down in the evening hours  
I remember those times I looked up to the sky  
And wished upon a fallen star  
For angel of hope  
For an angel of light  
To bring me to the night  
And say   
“I love you”

The words you said  
Years ago  
Meant nothing to you as of right now  
I wish I could stay one last night  
But remembering the good  
Always brought sorrow in my eyes

I’m without you baby  
Just stick it on the calendar  
That I will never return  
Even to lift you off your guilt  
And your sorrows

Your lies destroyed my light  
I will never return to you…  
As you already left me…  
I will never again be your angel of darkness  
Because I know now  
Your love was never there  
Even when I prayed to the gods above  
To have you with me  
And disappear into the night…


End file.
